Discovering Fluttershy
by Inhuman-Nightmare
Summary: After accepting a job in Japan, Fluttershy (Human) finds herself being thrown back in time where demons and monsters actually exist. After meeting Inuyasha and the gang, she finds that the setting and the people aren't the only thing that's changed. Rated M for violence, language and Sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own MLP:FiM OR Inuyahsa; all characters and names are owned by Hasbro Studios and Viz Media

A/N: Ok so this is my first fan-fiction EVER. I enjoyed writing this chapter, It gave me a huge surge of accomplishment. Review if you like but please be gentle. also it's a working title open suggestions

Chapter 1: Nightmares

(Narrator)

This story begins, as these stories often do with a girl... a girl named Fluttershy. She stands at 5'7" has long pastel pink hair, emerald green eyes and a very shy but very cheery disposition. She lives in a small cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville (no-one knows why it was called Ponyville) with her pet bunny Angel. Her love for animals landed her a job working at a veterinarian clinic in Japan so needless to say she was going to have to move. She sat down on her couch, taking a break from packing.

"Oh Angel" she began, as the tiny little ball of fuzz jumped into her lap. He snuggled into her green skirt trying to find warmth. He usually found it extremely warm in the yellow camisole she was wearing however Angel just wanted to lay down at this point. "Don't worry this is what we always dreamed of, working as an executive assistant at the biggest veterinarian corporation in Japan... we have it made now.". The tiny little bunny just looked at her as if to say "are you crazy woman". Fluttershy began stroking the fur around angel's ear to try to comfort her animal friend "I know you don't want to but..." (Knock knock) her words were interrupted by a knock at her door. She picked angel up in her arms and made her way through the clutter of her packing fiasco towards the door. Opening the door she was happy to see a young girl about her height with rainbow colored hair and bright magenta eyes. "H…Hi Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said with a quiet smile. "Hi Shy" rainbow dash began as she leaned against the door frame. "I came to help you out with packing". Fluttershy gave rainbow dash a hug while angel climbed to her shoulder and waved. "Well hi there" rainbow dash said as she scratched angels head. "Oh Dashie, I really appreciate it... let me feed angel and well get started". She walked toward the kitchen and set angel down by a food dish that had small pictures of bunnies on it. Angel glared at the bowl. He always hated the fact that Fluttershy found ways to remind him that he was a bunny. Fluttershy bent down into the fridge looking for something to give to her animal companion. The skirt she was wearing allowed you to see the tattoo of 3 butterflies on her thigh. A memory of a drunken night she had been talked into by rainbow dash back in college. She thought it was cute none the less. Angel still continued to glare at his bowl but finally shrugged it off when Fluttershy put 3 carrots down in the bowl. "Eat up hunny bunny" Fluttershy said with a smile. Angel's eyes grew wide as he marveled at his feast trying to decide where to begin but just began inhaling the vegetables. "Oh" Fluttershy quietly said. "Um...An..Angel please slow down or you're going to choke" Angel just rolled his eyes knowing he would be fine.

Fluttershy walked back to the living room where she left rainbow dash, who was looking around the room puzzled. "Looks like you already started..." dash stated as she picked up a box of DVDs. "Or a tornado came through here" Fluttershy shook at the thought of her place looking a mess. She hated looking like a slob to anyone especially in front of her best friend. "I'm sorry dashie I haven't had much sleep so I just kinda threw things around" she said sitting down on the couch. Dash went over to her with a concerned look on her face sat down beside her. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" Fluttershy looked up at her friend and began "well it started about a week ago I've been having these dreams about an old well. There is a building there that was burned to the ground probably years ago. I climb up onto the well to get a look inside. Its empty, covered in moss and smells of old water". "Wait" rainbow dash interrupted "where the hell is this well at?" "I don't know" Fluttershy responds sighing "Anyways as I'm looking into the well I lose my balance and fall in. From there I wake up in a sweat and can't seem to get back to sleep" rainbow dash put her arm around her friend. "It's probably nothing hun" she said with a smile. Fluttershy looked at her friend beginning to feel a bit better "really?" She asked "yeah" dash said with a grin. "Or it means you need to get laid" Fluttershy blushed as rainbow dash burst out laughing. Fluttershy meekly smiled and stood up. "You're no help " she demanded as she started packing the rest of her things. Dash stood up still laughing helping her finish "I'm just teasing". For the rest of the day the two friends pack the rest of Fluttershy's stuff.

Around 10pm they had finally finished. "Oh wow" Fluttershy said with a yawn "it's late I'm gonna go get ready for bed I have a big day tomorrow...you can stay with me tonight right?" rainbow dash nodded. Fluttershy left for the bedroom to get her pjs. She found the box she had put them in and tore out a pink top and pants that had butterflies all over them. She reentered the living room only to have rainbow dash tackle her to the ground "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO" she screamed tears pouring down her face. "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND...PLEASE DON'T GO" Fluttershy began to cry seeing her friend. "I'm sorry dashie". She began "I...I have to. This is a dream come true for me... I'm sorry. I will miss you and I'll write all the time". The two girls just sat there and cried. After what seemed to be forever, Rainbow dash got up. "What say we get to bed" she said wiping tears from her eyes. With her hand out she offered Fluttershy some leverage to stand. Fluttershy gratefully took the offer and with a smile responded "Lets." they skipped down the hallway towards the bedroom. Fluttershy got in on one side… the silk sheets she picked out for her last night in Ponyville soothed her tired body. Dash got in on the other and cuddled up next to her friend. "ANGEL" Fluttershy called. All that could be heard was scurrying from the other room. Angel jumped onto Fluttershy's stomach and layed down on his paws. Soon the three of them fell asleep, dreading the next day when Fluttershy had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own MLP:FiM OR Inuyasha; all characters and names are owned by Hasbro Studios and Viz Media

A/N: You may be asking why i did not use any of the other main 4 for MLP in the first chapter... Well I didn't want to i thought this would be fine the way it is seeing as how i wanted to focus on Fluttershy. and rainbow dash will be brought back into the story later on. so without further ado Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The Move

Fluttershy shot up in a panic breathing heavily, scaring the shit out of angel who leapt behind rainbow dash. "What's wrong?" rainbow dash said sitting up. Apparently the thrashing Fluttershy was doing had woken her up. "N..Nothing" she stated as she laid back down. "Just that dream again". Rainbow dash laid down and draped her arm over her scared pink haired friend. "It's gonna be OK" she said. Fluttershy looked at the clock which read 4am. "Damnit" she thought as she rolled over. The ferry was leaving at 11am sharp. As she laid there thinking about how she was ever going to get back to sleep. Angel hopped over to her and licked her face. He smiled and put his hand on her face. She smiled and closed her eyes. She knew very well she wouldn't be able to sleep but if it appeased Angel she would try.

The Next day:

Rainbow dash drove Fluttershy to the harbor as they arrived with a few minutes to spare. As they exited the car, Fluttershy began crying. "Don't cry" Rainbow said as she walked over to comfort her friend. "If you cry then I'm going to cry". Fluttershy threw her arms over Rainbow and cried harder. Within that moment both girls cried together as the ferry whistle blew signaling it was time for everyone to board. After releasing from each other embrace Fluttershy picked up her bags and began walking towards the ferry. "I'LL COME VISIT" Rainbow shouted. Fluttershy turned towards her best friends, tears in her eyes. They hadn't been away from each other for more than a day since middle school, and now here they will be living in different countries. Fluttershy dropped her bags and ran towards rainbow, begging for one last embrace. "I..I love you dashie" she said crying as hard as she could. With a gentle smile she laid her head on Fluttershy's. "I love you too shy" she responded not wanting to let go. Suddenly Fluttershy felt a small tug on her shoulder. She turned to see Angel had escaped from her pocket and was pointing at the ferry. "I love you too little guy" rainbow said petting him. He just smiled and hopped back into Fluttershy's pocket. Fluttershy let go of rainbow and walked over to her bags picking them up. With one last smile she got on the ferry. As she made her way towards the front of the boat, she reached into her shirt pulling out a small necklace. A pink diamond shard attached to a pearl chain, the only thing she had of her mothers, after she died. It had been in her family for centuries, her mother always said it was special and brought good luck. Rolling the shard between her fingers, Fluttershy thought of her mother and wondered if she would be happy with the decision she had made.

After some time passed, the ferry had stopped in Tokyo. Collecting her bags Fluttershy made her way through the crowd trying to find a taxi. She finally found one and hailed it down. As she opened the door, a young man came and entered the taxi. "Umm…ex…excuse me sir" she began quietly. "Th…that's was my taxi". "What?" the young man said looking up. The man's voice was deep and slightly intimidating, but Fluttershy knew fair is fair. "That is if it's ok… umm…. Could I maybe…" The man just looked at her and over at her bags. "Oh I'm terribly sorry" the man began as he climbed out. "This is your taxi, Please forgive me." He smiled and then bowed. "Th…Thank you" she said blushing slightly. "May I help you with your bags?" he suggested as he pointed over to where her luggage was resting. All Fluttershy could do was nod. The man was American who had short wavy black hair, looked to be about in his twenties and looked as though he worked out. She smiled as the man lifted her bags to the trunk of the cab. "There you go ma'am" he said as he closed the trunk. "Th…thank you" was all she could muster. He smiled and bowed again before walking away. She entered the taxi and shut the door. The taxi was clean smelt of lavender. "Where to miss?" the drive said kindly. "231 Yoyogi, Shibuya Please" she said as she pulled Angel out of her pocket. He seems excited to be in a new place. He sat on her lap looking around as the cab began moving.

They arrived at Fluttershy's new house fairly quickly. It wasn't too big, the same as any other Japanese building but she thought it would do just the same. She saw that the moving truck had already arrived. She exited the cab and started to collect her things. The driver got out and walked over to her. "Please allow me" he said picking up her bags. "Thank you" she said with a smile. He placed her bags on the front doorstep, trying to make it easier for her to get them inside. The driver smiled and left for his next fair. They movers approached her "where would you like everything ma'am?" said a younger man. She said nothing as she handed them a piece of paper that had a layout on it. "Yes ma'am" he said looking over the paper. They began with her bedroom which suited her fine as she was a little tired. She couldn't tell if it was from the trip or from the lack of sleep the night before. Neither stopped her as the movers got her bed in from plopping down on it. A few hours later all of her belongings had been put inside. She thanked the movers as they left. She made her way to her kitchen and began putting what food she had from a small cooler into her fridge. Angel came running up to her pointing at his stomach. Fluttershy looked down at him as his stomach growled. "I'm sorry Angel bunny" she said sadly digging through the cooler. "We don't have much, but I'll go to the market in the morning. She finally dug out a head of lettuce and two carrots and sat it down in front of him. He smiled in appreciation as he dug into his feast. Fluttershy grabbed one of her bags and began digging through it. Pulling out a cup of ramen noodles, she smiled and began preparing her meal. When she had finished with her meal she went back to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. "Angel!" she said as she climbed under her covers. Angel came running into the room jumping onto her bed. He had a piece of lettuce stuck to his face. Fluttershy giggled slightly as she removed it from his face. "Silly bunny." He snuggled up next to her as she stroked his back. "We'll explore tomorrow." She said as she drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own MLP:FiM OR Inuyasha; all characters and names are owned by Hasbro Studios And Viz Media

A/N: So this chapter took me a bit to write because i had to think of a way to incorporate the things that i was planning on doing. Not to mention work is taking a lot out of me too. but here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Market

The next morning Angel awoke not nestled with his friend but alone. He scanned the room and found Fluttershy sitting up next to the headboard hugging her knees. He ran to her side trying to comfort her. "O...Oh angel" she stated in a panic. "It was that dream again... only this time there was more." She got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Angel followed in line jumping up to the sink. He looked at her puzzled, wanting her to finish the story. Fluttershy turned the water faucet on and splashed some cold water on her face. "It was horrible" she began. "A magnificent blue light filled my vision. And when it was all over, I was in a field. As I started walking on sounded like footsteps behind me." Angel climbed up to her should as tears began to well up in her eyes. He pet her face like she normally does to his back hoping that this would comfort her. "I tried to hide but it found me... a...a demon. It was blue and had horns. All it did was snarl and scream it was gonna eat me. That's when I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Angel continued to pet her face as she looked up at him. "Thank you Angel" she said with a smile. She reached for him and held him close. "You've made me feel much better". She put Angel down and made her way to the shower. Peeling off her clothes she turned the water on. It took a minute to get warm but when she felt it was acceptable she stepped in and buried her head in the water. Relaxing enough to make it seems as though her worries and Panic from the night before just melted away. After her shower she went to her closet where her bags still unpacked lay. "Hmmm" she thought as she reached for a yellow shirt. She threw it on along with a jean jacket and dark blue jeans. As she looked in the mirror she smiled and turned to angel. "What do you think" she asked as she twirled around. Angel smiled and motioned two thumbs up in approval. Fluttershy smiled, picked up Angel and made her way to the kitchen. "How about some breakfast?" she said. Angel perked up and nodded. She went to the fridge and pulled out two eggs and a loaf of bread. She made the eggs and made toast in a small skillet that she pulled out of a box she found marked "KITCHEN". After they had finished eating Fluttershy turned to Angel. "It might be a good time to go to the market." Angel layed back holding his stomach looked at her like she was crazy. She grabbed her purse, picked up Angel and headed to the market.

Tokyo was a big place and getting lost is always a possibility, however that didn't happen due to Angel constantly sniffing the air and pointing Fluttershy in the right direction. When they reached the market Fluttershy found it to be a bit busier than she had hoped but she still slowly checking each stall. Making sure to not overlook anything, she made her way through each one buying everything that she felt her and Angel would need for the week. As she was about to leave she got the feeling that she was being watched. As she looked around she saw an old woman was looking at her. She was dressed in an old kimono that appeared to have been patched and re-sewn several times throughout the years. Her hair was white and her face was wrinkly yet seemed warm. As Fluttershy stood staring the old woman began walking towards her. "Hello dearie" the woman said with a smile. "H…Hello" Fluttershy she began as she looked down at her feet. "I…I'm sorry for staring". "That's alright". the old woman began. "I am Mrs. Amaya and I couldn't help notice that lovely necklace you're wearing" Fluttershy took hold of the diamond shard and smiled. "My name is Fluttershy and Thank you this was my mother's" she said as tears began to form. "She said it was special and would bring me luck". Mrs. Amaya kept smiling as Fluttershy began twirling the shard between her fingers. "And right she was my dear" she began. "It is very special, one piece of a whole where if all shards are combined together the bearer of the jewel may have any wish granted." Fluttershy looked on at the woman puzzled but decided that these were just rants of an elderly woman. "That's a very nice thought" she said picking up her groceries. "I have to be leaving now, it was very nice to meet you". Mrs. Amaya shook Fluttershy's hand "It was lovely to meet you too." And with that Fluttershy smiled and left the market.

On the way home, Fluttershy decided to take a route that would allow her to see the scenery of Tokyo's land. With Angel leading the way again, they walked in awe of their surroundings. They saw gorgeous lakes, beautiful buildings, and hundreds of animals running around. The country side was definitely much quieter then the city was so they enjoyed it that much more. When they passed the Higurashi shrine, Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. "This place" she thought to herself. As she started walking towards the building she started speaking out loud. "It… it seems so familiar." She made her way to the door of the building and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before knocking again. "It doesn't seem like anyone is home Angel." She looked around and saw a small shack, the door was open so she decided to have a quick look. Inside was empty, it had an eerie feel to it but no different from any other shack with the exception of a small wooden well in the center of it all. As she made her way towards the well, Angel began pulling at Fluttershy's collar, obviously not wanting to be there any longer. He jumped down and started to pull at the hem of her jeans. Fluttershy picked him up and held him close. "Something doesn't seem right about this place Angel" she said with a puzzled looked on her face. Angel pointed towards the door to which Fluttershy didn't notice. His frustration getting the best of him he threw his paws into his face and began shaking his head. "It's feels as though I've been here before but why can't I reme…."Then Fluttershy had a sudden moment of realization. A building with a small well, no people around. "This…This…" she said as she started to panic, her eyes welled up with tears. "THIS IS THE WELL FROM MY NIGHTMARES!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own MLP:FiM OR Inuyasha; All characters and names are owned by Hasbro Studios and Viz Media

A/N: Took me awhile to get this up but here it is hope you enjoy it

Chapter 4: The Fall

Remembering nothing but her nightmares, she began to cry as hard as she could, staring at the well, frozen with fear. "It can't be real" she said as she took a step back. "I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming." Angel still in her arms pulled and tugged at Fluttershy's shirt trying to get her to leave. Suddenly Fluttershy shot around hearing a noise that sounded like footsteps. "What was that?" She said as she held her chest. She heard the noised again shortly followed by a voice from outside the shrine. "Hello" a man's voice said. "Is someone in there". "Oh no angel" Fluttershy whispered as she began frantically looking around for a place to hide, not noticing she was slowly tip-toeing backwards. "He'll find us and have us arrested." With every thought she made another step was made until finally she hit the edge of the well. Losing her balance she fell in. Holding onto angel as tightly as she could she braced herself for the impact of the bottom. But it never came only a brilliant blue light. It surrounded them for a few minutes then finally disappeared revealing Fluttershy and angel safely on the bottom of the well.

She stood up still holding angel for dear life and looked around. The well was different now. Covered in moss, vines and Light was shining in from overhead. Hoping she was still dreaming she started to climb the vines to reach the top. When she got to the top she poked her head out of the well. There was no sign of the shrine, no buildings no people just a field. She climbed out and admired the beauty of what was around her. A field in the middle of the forest, everything was green and alive. The air smelt like wildflowers and fresh morning dew. Birds were chirping and she could hear frogs croaking in the distance. "Wow Angel" she said smiling. Angel looked around after she released her grip on him. He too was astonished by how beautiful everything was. "It's so pretty and all the animals seem happy. Everything playing exactly like her dreams only she felt a sense of security. Like nothing could harm her. She started walking, trying to figure out where she was although subconsciously she already knew. Angel climbed to her shoulder and kept pointing things out. There were deer grazing near a small pond that had many different types of fish in it. Frogs and toads, even a lizard could be seen sunbathing on a rock. "I wish Rainbow Dash was here to see all of this" she said looking towards Angel, who just nodded in approval. They looked around more trying not to miss anything. The colors, the warmth of the sun, the sounds of the area Fluttershy felt as though she was at peace for once and didn't want to any of it to end.

She picked Angel off her shoulder and began spinning around enjoying the new environment. She stopped when something caught her eye. Off in the distance she could see something running. It was big and blue but she couldn't quite make it out. As it got closer she could see more. It had red eyes, horns and was drooling. "N...NO" she said with fear. "THE DEMON" Holding Angel as tight as she could she ran. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the demon was getting closer and closer with each step. She quickly started looking for somewhere to hide. With thoughts of being eaten alive entered her mind she found a cave and darted towards it. It had a small enough opening for her to fit in and hoped that the demon couldn't. Tears pouring from her eyes as the demon entered the opening. "I'm going to eat you" the demon said with his mouth smiling and still drooling. Fluttershy closed her eyes hoping it was just her nightmares again but when Angel started pulling at her hair, she soon realized that this wasn't a dream. As the demon got closer she thought of anything that might help her. But when she looked around and found nothing, she began to feel it was hopeless. "HIRAIKOTSU!" is all that was heard as the demon was split in two.


End file.
